Before The Beginning
by Vitani825
Summary: This happens long before the well known gang is born. Topsy and his wife Elaine along with Bron and his wife Jenna first experience parenthood. This is the story of how all their kids grew up together as friends. OC's are featured.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: This takes place years before Littlefoot and the gang were born; this is about Cera's older siblings and Littlefoot's older brother. Sad things may happen in this story. Elaine is a grey threehorn with green eyes.**

Topsy and Elaine were looking forward to the day when their eggs hatch. Five healthy eggs were lying down in the nest. The young couple nuzzled each other and sighed happily.

"This is wonderful; in about a month, we'll be parents," Topsy said.

Elaine smiled.

"Yes we will; this is exciting; I heard that Jenna and Bron saw their egg hatch the other day; they have a little boy; his name is Eli and he looks just like his grandpa," Elaine explained.

"Wow; and I thought that longnecks were born into multiples just like other dinosaurs," Topsy said.

"Well; maybe next time they have kids; there will be more than one egg," Elaine responded.

Topsy shrugged.

"I thought that with Jenna being one of triplets just like both her parents and Bron; that there'd be more than one egg," Topsy explained.

"Yeah; but, not all first pregnancies are the same," Elaine claimed.

"You're right," Topsy stated.

A while later, Topsy showed up to talk to the two longneck couples. He noticed Eli was taking a nap.

"Hey there guys," Topsy said.

Jenna greeted her childhood friend with a smile.

"How's it going?" Jenna asked.

"Elaine laid her eggs the other day; five of them," Topsy told her.

Just then, Grandpa spoke up.

"Five eggs? Oh boy; you're certainly gonna have your paws full with them," Grandpa said.

"Yeah, whatever; I got a lot of love to give; Elaine does too," Topsy replied.

Moments later, Grandma spoke up.

"Well; I hope everything goes great for you and your growing family," Grandma commented.

"Hey; that's what you told us, Mom," Jenna exclaimed.

"I say that to anybody who's eggs just hatched or have just been laid," Grandma retorted.

The five grown ups all shared a chuckle.

A while later, Topsy came by his nest and saw Elaine sitting down. However, upon seeing her face, he was worried; tears were streaming down her face while she looked at the nest. He wandered over to her and sat down across from her and looked at the nest.

"What happened?" Topsy wondered.

Elaine tried to explained that three of the eggs have gone cold; and that she tried everything she could to save them all.

"It's not your fault; these things happen," Topsy tried to assure her.

"Yes it is; I couldn't save them all; I'm a terrible mother," Elaine sobbed.

Soon enough, Topsy had tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe all the things Elaine was saying about herself.

"No you're not; you did all you could and it's all that anybody could expect from you; we need to be strong for our remaining hatchlings," Topsy explained.

"I know; but, it's just so hard," Elaine said.

She embraced Topsy and buried her face in his left shoulder. Topsy returned the embrace and laid his chin on Elaine's right shoulder. Elaine could feel Topsy's tears rolling down her back; but, she didn't care. Soon enough, the older longneck couple came by and noticed that their friends are crying. Elaine and Topsy broke apart from their embrace and looked up at the couple.

"Oh dear; what happened?" Grandma asked, a horrified expression was shown on her face.

"Three of...our...eggs...die...died," Topsy stuttered.

"We're so sorry for your loss," Grandpa admitted.

Topsy nodded as more tears streamed down his face. He was truly heartbroken; just like Elaine. The elderly couple tried to cheer them up; but, to no avail. There was nothing they could do about their sour moods; only time would heal those wounds. Soon enough, Jenna came by the nest. She saw that Topsy and Elaine were crying.

"What happened?" Jenna asked.

"Me and Elaine only have two eggs; the other three died," Topsy answered.

Jenna nodded.

"I am so sorry," Jenna admitted.

"Thank you," Topsy choked out.

Jenna sighed.

"If you two need to talk; we're here for you," Jenna claimed.

Topsy nodded.

"I think we'll leave you alone now," Jenna said.

Soon enough, the three longnecks left Topsy and Elaine alone to grieve.


End file.
